Marble League Teams
Sixteen teams participate in the Marble League each season, with the best three teams of each season, along with the host team, automatically qualifying for the next season. The rest of the teams are sent to the qualifiers, which are a series of events in which the teams gain a set amount of points based on their performance. The top 12 teams with the most points, qualify. When the Marble League Showdown was added, the top 8 will proceed to the qualifiers for the next year. The Marble League Showdown is basically a preliminary round. All teams and their uniform colors *Balls of Chaos - Transparent with red, yellow, and blue streaks *Black Jacks - Solid black *Bumblebees - Yellow with brown stripes *Chocolatiers - Brown with tan stripes *Crazy Cat's Eyes - Transparent with varying colored "cat's eyes" *Gliding Glaciers - White with light blue and brown swirls *Golden Orbs - Transparent gold with white streaks *Green Ducks - Army green with dark brown swirls *Hazers - Bluish grey with white accents *Hornets - Black with yellow stripes *Indigo Stars - Transparent with indigo swirls *Jawbreakers - White with red, green, and blue swirls *Jungle Jumpers - Green with brown accents *Kobalts - Royal blue with light blue swirls *Limers - Lime green with white swirls and teal accents *Mellow Yellow - Solid yellow *Midnight Wisps - Black with cyan swirls *Minty Maniacs - Mint green with brown and blue stripes *O'rangers - Solid orange *Oceanics - Navy blue with blue stripes *Pinkies - Solid pale pink *Quicksilvers - Transparent silver *Raspberry Racers - Magenta with pink stripes *Rojo Rollers - Red with blue and brown stripes *Savage Speeders - Maroon with yellow and white accents *Shining Swarm - Metallic silver with green and blue stripes *Snowballs - Solid white *Team Galactic - Transparent with brown and silver swirls *Team Momo - Dark green with indigo and yellow swirls *Team Plasma - Solid orangish red *Team Primary - Yellow with red and blue accents *Thunderbolts - Blue with yellow swirls *Turtle Sliders - Light blue with yellow and brown stripes Marble League Qualified Teams Timeline Marble League 2016 Teams * Balls of Chaos * Chocolatiers * Jawbreakers * Kobalts * Limers * Mellow Yellow * O'rangers * Oceanics * Pinkies * Rojo Rollers * Savage Speeders * Snowballs * Team Galactic * Team Momo * Team Primary * Thunderbolts Marble League 2017 Newcomers * Jungle Jumpers * Midnight Wisps * Quicksilvers * Shining Swarm Marble League 2018 Newcomers * Black Jacks * Crazy Cat's Eyes * Golden Orbs * Hazers * Minty Maniacs * Raspberry Racers * Team Plasma * Gliding Glaciers* * Team Momary** *Since the Gliding Glaciers were forced to withdraw from the 2017 Marble League Qualifiers, they were technically a newcomer in 2018. **Team Momo and Team Primary temporarily merged to become Team Momary. Marble League 2019 Newcomers * Bumblebees* * Green Ducks * Indigo Stars** * Hornets* * Turtle Sliders* *Four teams were chosen to compete in the Marble League Showdown, alongside the eight teams that failed to qualify for ML 2019. The Bumblebees and the Minty Maniacs placed first and second in the Hubelino Tournament 2018. The Hornets and the Turtle Sliders were chosen by the fans, and this marked the first time these two teams competed in a marble race. **The Indigo Stars, much like the Gliding Glaciers before them, have been known about since 2017. However, 2019 was their first appearance in the ML Qualifiers. Retired Teams * Black Jacks** * Gliding Glaciers* * Golden Orbs** * Quicksilvers* * Team Plasma*** *Though the real reason for the Quicksilvers and the Gliding Glaciers retiring from the ML is unknown, it is most likely due to both teams' sub-par performance in the 2018 ML Qualifiers. **All of the Hubelino teams chose to retire from the ML following the announcement of the second Hubelino Tournament. These teams included the Black Jacks, the Golden Orbs, and the Minty Maniacs. The Minty Maniacs later came back in the Marble League Showdown, so they aren’t counted as retired teams. ***Team Plasma were originally going to compete in the 2019 ML Qualifiers, but later retired and had the Green Ducks take their place. Marble League Standings 2016 2017 2018 *Team Momo placed 3rd in Group B and qualified, while Team Primary placed 5th in Group C and did not qualify. After Team Momo suffered multiple injuries in Event 4: Bobsled, Team Momo and Team Primary merged to become Team Momary. †Due to teams being split into groups for Qualifiers, final standings are based on each team's point accumulation as if all non-qualified teams had been in one Qualifiers group 2019 *With the Oceanics being named hosts, they automatically qualified and their 3rd place qualification spot was passed down to the O'rangers, who finished 4th (If another team were hosts, the O'rangers would not have automatically qualified as it is top 3 and the hosts who automatically qualify). 2020 Category:Marble League